


The Family

by BadgerBlood4Life



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Girl!Stiles, Medical Inaccuracies, Natasha Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerBlood4Life/pseuds/BadgerBlood4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a sister. Back before I became the Black Widow. Before Natasha Romanov...before the Red Room. When I was Natalia Romanova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family

**Hello internet Friends!**

**So, I've decided that I would tear my hair out if this little nugget wasn't out and open for the public to read.**

**This may be elaborated on if enough people show interest in it so... comment please?**

**This is set after Captain America: The Winter Soldier, ignores pretty much all of Natasha's comic background, and completely ignores S3 of Teen Wolf.**

**I do not own Marvel, Teen wolf, Google, or anything really. So...yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

 

' **thoughts** '

 

"talking"

 

* * *

 

Stark Tower, New York, New York

 

Natasha worried her top lip as she re-read the file that was now the no.1 result of her Google Search. Her personal history was out and available for any one of her _many_ enemies to find, no trouble at all.  ' **This is bad. V _ery bad_**. '

 

Before a she could go into a full on internal panic , the doors to Tony's penthouse living room opened, the noise providing the distraction Natasha needed.

 

"Hey  Nat. How bad is it?" Natasha turned her head to give her longtime partner the side-eye.

 

"How do you think? _All_ of my personal information was released onto the internet. All of my covers blown, missions and kills listed... my familial records as well."

 

"Shit." Clint breathed out, eyes scanning the file that was projected onto the hologram screen that covered the main living room wall. 

 

"Shit, indeed."

 

"Should we-"

 

"No. Not yet. I don't want her...to know. I'm sure she doesn't, she hasn't shown any indication that she does. No emails, phone calls, hell..not even any impromptu visits. I'm sure that  Nadezhda (1) hasn't found out the truth. But someone will soon."

 

"Who the hell is Na..nad..whatever name you said? And _what_ don't you want her finding out?"

 

Tony's voice carried through the living room, causing both former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to turn their attention to the billionaire and other housemates behind him.

 

After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D (which Tony still blames himself for, seeing as he didn't get to that nugget of information until it was too late) the former Avengers and their respective partners moved into Stark tower. Now that most of them were out jobs and S.H.I.E.L.D provided housing, the team had nowhere to go. So, Tony offered his newly remodeled tower as their new home.

 

Natasha and Clint shared, though no one was sure if they were actually together, or just too paranoid to sleep alone after so many years of partnership. Steve and the still recovering Bucky shared a whole floor to themselves, just in case the former had another flashback in the middle of the night.  Thor, Jane, Darcy and Bruce all shared one floor together, complete with a yoga studio and steel and iron tantrum  ~~hulk~~  room. Of course Tony and Pepper shared the penthouse , but everyone had access to it; seeing as how it had the most amenities. Sam had opted to keep in touch, but go back to D.C. and continue his Soldier to Civilian (2) classes.

 

It still amazed Natasha that no one had killed anyone else yet.

 

"Nadezhda. And hello to you too." With a roll of her eyes, Natasha went back to scrolling through the file, wincing as something deeply personal flashed on the large screen.

 

"Soooooo? Who is this Naa..naaad.. Nad person? C'mon. If you don't tell me, I'll just look it up."

 

"Tony, she doesn't want to-"

 

"No, it's fine Pepper. He's right. He can just Google it now." Natasha heaved a heavy sigh, and ran a hand through her now curly platinum blond hair.

 

"Nadezhda is my niece."

 

Dead silence.

 

"You're _**niece**_?" Bucky asked, an unnamed emotion filling his blue eyes.

 

"Yes....I..дерьмо́ !(3) I-"

 

Natasha stopped again, hands trembling as she bit her top lip. She could feel the eyes of her..friends? colleagues? on her.

 

"I had a sister. Back before I became the Black Widow. Before Natasha Romanov...before the Red Room. When I was Natalia Romanova. I was born two years after my  sister Claudia. We were...inseparable until I was recruited. She was too pure... too kind hearted to be used, _I_   was not. After only a week in the Red Room, I vowed that she would remain untouched. I did everything I could to make sure that she remained invisible to the recruiters, that her soul was kept pure. I stole all the money I would need from my first mark, and got her the hell out of Russia. She was placed with a family in a small town in Texas, and I've kept tabs on her ever since."

She started when she felt calloused hands brushing at her cheeks softly.

 

Clint was wiping tears from her cheeks. ' **Oh, I'm crying**.'

 

"This is the first time I've talked about her in....twenty seven years. I was nine when I sent her away, and I have not spoken of her since." Natasha grabbed Clint's hand, gave one firm squeeze, and looked into the eyes of her former teammates.

"Claudia met a deputy from California, filling in for an Uncle of his who was injured in a shoot out. They had a short dating period, and were married a year and a half after they met. They moved back to the town he had made his home, and my niece was born shortly thereafter. Nadezhda Natalia Stilinski was born April 8th, 1994."

Darcy let out an unexpected snort of laughter, but quickly covered her mouth.

 

"I'm sorry, but that's a mouthfull! You're sister sure knows how to pick names!"

 

Natasha let out a small, pained smile.

 

"Yes, she did."

 

Natasha quickly pulled up the death certificate of her sister, her hands only shaking a small amount.

 

"Claudia died June 5th, 2002 of breast cancer. She was diagnosed and dead within three months, simply because she didn't show the signs.(4)"

 

"Oh." Darcy squeaked, hand over her heart.

 

"Since then, I have kept detailed tabs on my niece and brother in law. I have wanted to contact them, but...I didn't know how to approach them.  I still don't. I have been busy these past few years, and now with all of my past available for my enemies to see....it's only a matter of time before she is attacked. Though I did have micro cameras installed into her home, I only need to turn them on."

"You had mirco cameras planted in her house?" Pepper stated, still looking at the hologram screen.

 

"Just in case I needed to check up on Stiles and John."

 

"Stiles?" Steve asked, absently scratching Bucky's shoulder.

 

"That's what she calls herself. Her teachers and classmates had a hard time pronouncing her name, so she shortened her surname and has been going by that since she was seven."

 

"Ah." Steve said vaguely, eyes stubbornly avoiding on the screen on the wall.

Natasha quietly closed out the documents she had pulled up, and opened the controls for the cameras for her niece's living room. 

"There's no point in hiding anything now.  Enjoy the show." 

The large screen on the living room wall went black for approximately five seconds, before spurting back to life. The room was comfortably furnished in dark blues, browns and pictures. Pictures of a man in a police uniform and Sheriffs badge, and a short but willowy woman who shared many of the same facial features as Natasha but with wavy brown hair and whiskey colored eyes. More pictures littered the walls, all of a small girl with the two previous people, sharing her hair and eye color with her mother. 

"The babe takes after her mother." Thor boomed, a smile on his scruffy face.

"She does. But she got her height from her father. She's a perfect mix of them." Natasha said, fighting down more tears. This was all that was left of her beautiful sister. Pictures and an old blue jeep that Stiles inherited. 

Suddenly, the front door of the Stilinski home opened, revealing the man from the pictures only several years older, still in the Sheriffs uniform, and roughly twelve loud teenagers, clearly just from a carnival.

The  oldest of the group, a tall and thickly muscled man, let out an nearly inhuman growl, and the all teens quieted.  "Sorry Derek!  I'll get his crib set up!" 

A boy with floppy hair and uneven jaw line said, bouncing around almost like an overgrown puppy. He ran up the stairs at a sprint, causing the others to start doing things as well, like put purses and backpacks on the couch, and retrieve blankets and pillows from a hall closet.

While the teens were running around in a flurry, Natasha saw who the crib was for.  There was her beautiful niece , standing in her father's living room, a baby tightly swaddled  in her arms. 

"She has a child." Natasha said out loud, shock outweighing her need to try and keep her emotions in check. 

"She's nineteen, right? Well, obviously her pop's cool with it. Look, she's got a wedding ring ." Tony said, pointing to Stiles' left hand where a white gold band and[ ruby encrusted engagement ring](http://www.cliqrquest.com/ruby-engagement-rings-meaning/diamond-and-ruby-engagement-rings/) sat. 

The tall man, obviously several years older, came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, covering her arms with his,  supporting both the child and her.  **  
**

"Ooo ooh! It's him! The hunk!" Darcy said, pointing at the couple's joined hands. A matching white gold band adorned his finger.

"Mmm, oh Peter! Quick, before Derek get's back!" Stiles said in a overly dramatic breathy voice, a mischievous grin painting her face.

The man's face twisted into a scowl, and he bent his head to nip at her neck.

"You think you're so funny, baiting me like that. Pain in my ass, that's what you are." The  man identified as Derek said with a muffled voice, face still in her neck. 

"You say the sweetest things, Sourwolf. I love you too." A loud crack of thunder came across the speakers startling a yelp out of Jane, Bucky, and the unnamed baby in Stiles' arms. 

"Whaaahaaa! Whaahaaahaa!"  Derek let go of his small family to come around to the front, running his large hands over the small child. 

"It's ok Der, I got this one. You take care of the pups, I'll take care of детеныш." Stiles said while gently bouncing the baby in her arms, affection coloring her voice. 

Natasha felt her breath catch in her throat. 

"That was Russian, wasn't it?"  Bruce asked, folding himself into the lotus position.

Bucky answered for her, seeing as how Natasha was having a small melt down.

"She called her son детеныш, or cub. It could be 'young one' as well, but seeing as how she called her friends pups, her intention was the first."

"Claudia taught Stiles Russian. She kept...she kept her culture. And Stiles is passing it down. She's married..and has a child....and I missed it all." Natasha said, squeezing Clint's hand once more.  

"You said you've been busy the past few years. _Well_ , so has she." Clint soothed, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand, out of sight of the others. 

"Jarvis, can you switch to the cameras in Stiles' room?" Natasha asked, eyes fixated on the large screen.

"Certainly Miss Romanov." The wall screen split into two, one half the living room with the rest of Stiles' family, the other her bedroom. 

The room was large for a teenager, with one queen sized bed pushed by the window, and a desk and computer chair by the opposite wall. A large cherry wood crib with the changing table attached was placed at the foot of the bed, and a solid rocking chair sat in the corner by the closet. The boy with the uneven jaw was putting a stuffed black wolf with red eyes into the corner of the crib, a smile on his puppy face.(5) He tilted his head to the side, and winced, the microphones catching the faint cries of the baby. The doorway darkened as Stiles came in, the wailing now much louder. 

"Thanks Scott, I don't know what I'd do without you buddy." She said, still bouncing the two month old. 

"It's nothing Stiles, you know I'd do anything for you, you're my best friend. Besides, I'm a sucker for my godson!"  Scott said, wiggling a finger at the wailing child.

"Gosh, he's got you're lungs, that's for sure." 

" _Hey!_ He's also got my eyes. Too bad детеныш has his daddy's hair. Well, at least it didn't turn out red or something, that would've been hard to explain. Pretty sure I don't have anyone from my side with the ginger gene." 

At this, Darcy let out  a giggle, but the glare Jane threw her stopped it. 

"Go on Scott, I'm sure the future Mrs. McCall is wondering where her other half is. I've got Dmitry." Scott's face lit up to a thousand watts at the sound of this 'future Mrs. McCall' , and he was gone with a kiss to Stiles's cheek. 

The newly  named Dmitry was still crying his little lungs out, much to Thor's displeasure. 

"I fear that my element has made the child upset. What must I do alleviate his suffering?" 

"Nothing, Hammer Time. Mamma has to do it all on her own." Tony snarked, watching the delicate looking woman on the screen.

She turned her back to the camera, her shoulder length hair curling just so, and leaned over to start a music box on the night stand. Thunder boomed in the cameras microphones, followed by gentle rain.

The [music](http://cherry-pie-dean.tumblr.com/post/80488768074/this-is-what-i-imagine-the-end-like-or-listen-to) started, causing a soothing effect on the dark room, only broken up by Tony's laughter. 

"Kansas? Really?" 

"Tony, shush!" Pepper hissed.

Stiles gently rocked Dmitry , one hand on his bottom, the other on his head and neck. She sat down in the rocking chair, eyes fixed on her son, her expression filled with love.

The voice that came out of that waif a girl, was the most hauntingly beautiful that anyone of the hardened ex-assassins or rage monsters had ever heard. 

"Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more.

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  
I can hear them say  
  
Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more"

 

Dmitry's cries had stopped by the first 'Lay your weary head to rest', and  eyes had fluttered shut by the last. Stiles was sporting a large, toothy smile.

"Works every time." She eased up, tiptoed to the crib, and gently placed him down. She plucked at his baby blanket and moved his stuffed wolf to the other side of the crib. As she was bending over the crib to fuss over her son, the window suddenly slid open and a man rolled into the room silently, causing the assembled former Avengers to tense. 

"ебать! (6) Jarvis call-" But Natasha stopped her command as Stiles discretely grabbed a metal baseball bat that had been propped against the baby's crib. 

"Is that barbed wire attached to that bat? Badass!" Darcy crowed, jumping up and down in place.

Indeed, stapled to the metal baseball bat in her niece's deceptive hands, were thick ropes of what looked like silver coated barbed wire. (7)

The man silently eased a small tranquilizer gun out of his jacket, causing Natasha to tense. 

"Ja-"

Stiles suddenly turned on the ball of her right foot, and swung the bat into the man's face, causing him to go down, the gun skidding into the hallway. On the other half of the screen, the teens downstairs all stopped talking and were on alert. "Stiles!" Derek growled, eyes catching the cameras wrong, causing them to make his eyes appear blood red. 

The teens all raced up the stairs, Derek at the lead, Stiles' father a close second. 

The cameras focused to the bedroom, where the man tried to get up, only to be smacked on the other side of his face, the barbed wire catching on his skin. 

"Fuck yeah, you don't mess with the Black Widow's family. They'll fuck you up!" Darcy cheered, high-fiving Tony. 

"That is a homemade weapon. Why would she feel the need to have that? She's shown no indication that she knows that we're related." 

"Maybe she wanted some form of protection? Just in general?" Steve said, eyeing the bloody mess that was now the intruders face. The bedroom light was flipped on, revealing more carnage then the previously dark room had shown.

"Stiles! Are you ok?! Dmitry?!" Derek demanded, coming up to his wife and child, who somehow still slept. 

"We're both fine, Sourwolf. This douche thought that he could sneak up on me. _Me!_ Mamma wolf." She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

" Scott. Issac." The order was laced in her tone, and Scott and another curly haired boy stepped apart from the crowd, nodding as they made a perimeter around the crib. 

"Dad, do you mind if we use the shed again?" The Sheriff tiredly shook his head, sitting in the rocking chair. 

"Just make sure to clean up. I'm gonna spend some time with my grandson." Derek and a tall black teen picked up the would be kidnapper, the group of teens following behind them. 

"I can't wait til' Derek's house is finally finished. Then, you all can have your interrogations over there, and I won't have to feel so bad about lying when a missing person's comes through my office again."

"Cheer up Papa Stiliski! It'll be finished by next Friday, then we'll all be out of your hair...for the most part." Issac said, a large smile stretching his mouth.

"The fuck is your niece into?" Clint blurted out, an incredulous expression contorting his face.

"Jarvis, cut to the shed's camera." Natasha barked, nerves on edge.

' **She shows signs of my ruthlessness, but of Claudia's kindness as well. I don't understand**.'

The video cut to a split screen again, the baby being guarded by Scott and Issac, and a dimly lit shed. The intruder was now tied to a chair, arms bound to the back, legs to the front.  His face was roughly cut up on both sides, blood poured from every slice.

The  tall black teen was in one corner of the room by the door, a blond teen with a chiseled jaw was on the opposite side, arms crossed over his chest.  Derek was looming over the man, and Stiles was crouched by the mans feet, one shoe already off. 

"You see, I don't take threats to my life very well. But you attacked me while I was with my son. _My baby_. I may not like threats to my life, but **_my baby's life?_** Well.." Stiles suddenly put the mans pinky toe through a cigar cutter and snapped it closed. The toe went flying, and blood squirted out a bit, only enough to make it a bit comedic. And horrifying.

" **AHHHHHHH**!" 

"Aahhh!" Stiles mocked, motioning to her husband. He grabbed a lighter and handed it to her. She quickly and efficiently cauterized the wound, causing the man to cry out again. 

"God, shut up! You were man enough to try and kidnap/murder me in my kid's nursery, be man enough to keep quiet when I'm torturing you." Stiles snapped, putting the lighter down. 

The blond in the corner snorted and shook his head. "Man Stilinski, I forgot how hardcore you are." 

Stiles let a smile quirk her lips, and  turned her head to him.  "It's Hale now, you were at the wedding Jackson. And you'd have a better time remembering if you didn't fuck off to London every time you and Lydia get a little too serious."

She turned back to the intruder, sneering at his whimpering. "Now, I've cut off your pinky toe. Did you know that, that toe is responsible for balance. You'd think it would be your big toe, but nope! It's that little one that looks like it was just tacked on for no reason. So...have a good time trying to walk or run with any sort of grace ever again, bro." (8) Stiles let a feral smile stretch across her mole speckled face, making her look truly terrifying.

"Now, tell us why you tried to kidnap my wife and child." Derek growled, fingers digging into the cuts on the mans face. 

" ** _NATALIA ROMANOVA!_** " The man yowled, face contorting into pain. 

Stiles stood up, here face hardening. 

"Now, what does my aunt, one that I've never met by the way, have to do with you trying to kidnap me? Because that's fucked up shit bro, I've only ever been _told_ that I have an aunt still in Russia." 

"Natalia Romanova is the Black Widow! She has many aliases, you can look them up on Google now that S.H.I.E.L.D  has been comprised. If I took you, she'd do anything I wanted! But you have a kid too, and if I had both of you, she'd really be at my mercy." 

"That was this idiot's plan?" Jane muttered to herself, cuddling into Thor. 

"Natalia Romanova is the Black Widow?" Stiles whispered, hands shaking. 

The man shook his head up and down in confirmation. 

"Yes! Yes! I-I'm sorry! Just let me go! I won't tell anyone, I'll be on my way, I'll never bother you again!" 

"I thought assassins were trained to take torture worse than a pinky toe being chopped off. You must be brand new. Also, if you can look this info up on Google, then what's your promise worth? Nothing. Sorry, you threatened the life of my child like it was **_nothing_**. My son is **_everything_**.....Derek?"  

Derek had been silent this whole time, content to let his wife conduct the interrogation. But now, he rolled his shoulders, raised his hand, and brought it down across the mans throat. The dim light of the shed must have hidden his weapon, because as he stepped away, the would-be-assassin's throat was sliced almost in half, blood pouring down his chest in a red waterfall.

Stiles looked at the man's body, eyes resigned.  

"Guys, do you mind?" She asked the two teens in the room, gesturing to the mess in front of her.

"Sure, no problem." The black teen said, grabbing a mop out of another corner of the shed.

"Thanks Boyd, Jacks." 

Derek grabbed Stiles's hand, and together they started out of the shed. 

"I need my computer." 

The camera's continued to play live feed of the baby's room and the shed, to vastly different pictures. 

"That was most unexpected, Miss Romanov." Jarvis stated, speaking for the room in general.

"What the fuck?!" Bucky said, eyes still glued to the screen.

"I have no idea." Natasha said, watching as Stiles and Derek mad their way up to their room to coo over their child, and Boyd and Jackson disposed of the assassins body and cleaned up the blood. 

"But I will find out." 

* * *

 

1.) Nadezhda is pronounced nahDYEHZHdah. 

2.) I'm not sure what those classes are called, but it's what came to mind. So I'm so sorry if I got it wrong. 

3/6.) Is a rough translation I got, for shit and fuck. I do not speak Russian, so if this is wrong, again, I'm sorry.

4.) I don't know how medical conditions work. I would assume that it is possible for someone to have cancer and not show many signs, until it was too late.

5.) I know you're not supposed to have stuffed animals or pillows in a baby's crib, so that they don't suffocate. But I loved the thought of a mini alpha Derek watching over baby Dmitry, and since Dmitry is a werewolf, he has superior abilities already. No that you see them. So he could simply move his head and prevent himself from suffocating, instead of not having any control, like any other two month old. 

7.) I got this weapon from a series here called [The Sum of It's Parts](http://archiveofourown.org/series/31577)

8.) I have no idea if this is true or not. I thought it would be funny..... :)

**Soo? What did you guys think?!**

 

 

 

 


End file.
